


kiss the cook

by idiotwerewolf



Series: FMA One Shots [14]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, the boys be cooking, yes- this is going to end exactly how you think it is.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotwerewolf/pseuds/idiotwerewolf
Summary: They were supposed to be cooking. Simple, right?That's not what ended up happening.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Ling Yao
Series: FMA One Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024006
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	kiss the cook

“Remind me what we’re doing, exactly?” Ed asked as he looked up from the flour-coated cookbook that was open on the counter. His brows were pinched together in confusion, a thin coat of flour already smeared across his forehead. 

“We’re making jiaozi!” Ling exclaimed, excitedly motioning to the spread of ingredients spread out on the counter. 

“Jia- what? What is that?”

“J-iao-zi,” he repeated, slowly sounding out each syllable so Ed could pronounce it correctly. The corners of his eyes crinkled in amusement when he saw Ed silently sounding the word out with him. It was cute. Ed was cute in general, though, whether he wanted to admit that or not. 

“Okay, we’re making jiaozi, but what _is_ that?”

“Dumplings!” 

“You couldn’t have just _said_ that?!”

“I did? It’s not _my_ fault you can’t understand Xingese, Ed. I’ve been offering to teach you for like two years!” 

Ed grumbled under his breath and turned his attention to the cookbook again, squinting at the unfamiliar text. _Right, he couldn’t read it…_ That gave Ling an idea- probably a bad one- but he didn’t care. He smoothed out his apron, the black letters that read “ _kiss the cook_ ” were already flecked with flour even though the bag was sealed for the most part. 

“Can you hand me the miànfěn, please?”

“The what?”

“Miànfěn,” Ling repeated, “I need it so we can start the recipe.” 

“I don’t know what that is, Ling. Why can’t you tell me in Amestrian?”

“Don’t wanna,” he hummed as he tried to fight the smug grin that was pushing at his lips. “Miànfěn, please.” His boyfriend muttered something under his breath and turned to the counter, his prothesitic hand planted firmly on his hip as his other rose to scratch the back of his neck. After a moment, he tentatively reached towards the bowl of salt. 

“Nope! That’s yán.”

“This is stupid, Ling.” 

“Mhm, you can call it stupid all you want once I have the miànfěn.”

Eventually, Ed handed over the flour and blushed under Ling’s praise despite how annoyed he was trying to be. Sparing Ed from further frustration- for now- Ling added in the salt and the cold water, “yán” and “shuǐ” as he told his boyfriend. For as stubborn as Ed was, Ling knew that he was at least interested in learning the language, and he felt that they had been together long enough for Ed to finally do it. He shook his head and began kneading the dough, ignoring Ed’s loving yet snarky remarks about how he looked like a cat. 

As he was cleaning up the mess they had somehow made even though they were doing something relatively simple, Ling looked over at Ed, a chuckle leaving his lips when he saw that his boyfriend managed to get even more flour all over himself. 

“Hey, Ed… You got a lil’ something on your face.” And in his hair, and all over his clothes. Ling had no idea how he managed to do that. He laughed more when Ed started furiously wiping at himself, though the blond didn’t think that was very funny. 

“Oh yeah, we’ll you have a “lil’ something” on your face, too,” Ed pointed out as he turned to face Ling, arms crossed behind his back. 

“I do? Where?” 

“Right _there,_ ” Ed flicked a handful of flour at Ling, punctuating his words, “Xingese brat!” 

Ling let out an offended sound and shook the flour from his face, coughing slightly as he inhaled some of it. He wanted to be upset, but the playful, innocent look Ed was giving him made it almost impossible to keep a straight face. 

“Oh, you’re dead, Elric!” Ling exclaimed, a laugh bubbling in his throat. He weaved around Ed and grabbed a handful of flour, flicking it directly in Ed’s face just as he had done to Ling. Ed didn’t flinch; instead, he grabbed the bag of flour. Ling started running down the hall, a surprised and panicked yelp leaving him as he slipped on the tile. 

In an instant, Ed was looming over him, one hand gripping the bag and the other shoved deep inside the bag, without a doubt gathering as much flour as it could hold. There was only one way out of this. Ling knew when he was beat, and right now, he most certainly was. 

“No! Please, have liánmǐn! Have mercy!!” he pleaded, not sounding sincere because of how hard he was laughing. He dared to be hopeful that he wasn’t about to get covered with flour, but he was _very_ incorrect. 

“Ed!” That was all he could get out before he started coughing. Once he could breathe again, he stood and shook his clothes out, a heavy coating of flour covering the black and white kitchen tiles. That was going to be a pain in the ass to clean up…

“Hey, Ed…” Ling purred as he took a step closer to his partner, “Have I ever told you how much I love you?” He took another step closer, a smirk growing on his lips and a laugh leaving him as Ed’s eyes widened and an almost silent “oh no” left his lips before he started running. 

“Get back here, pipsqueak!” he shouted as he chased after Ed, “I just want to hug you!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the link below if you're interested in finding out how to support me!
> 
> https://idiotwerewolf.tumblr.com/post/644405793836367872/hi-all-im-broke-as-hell-and-unable-to-work-due


End file.
